Justitia may not be so blind after all
by Stupido
Summary: Dumbledore took Harry and left him behind at the Dursleys' doorstep. The wards would activate only after Harry was inside. What if someone got its hands on him? AU, lots of OCs, a Time Travel fic/Do-over fic, vampires, seers, Dark!Harry, bit of Dumbledore Bashing, MxM, MxF… I have everything, really.


_Chapter1_

* * *

A woman stood, watching from the balcony as the vampires – they couldn't be human for their abnormal speed could not make them anything else – ripped the heads from the necks of the unfortunate victims. She held her head high, back straight, poise prideful. It was as if nothing was out of the ordinary and this was a common occurrence. Her eyes glazed over and it appeared as if, while her body was still on this plane, her spirit was not. Her pale appearance did nothing to hide her from plain sight and eventually she was spotted by a mortal.

"Help! Please help us, thank Merlin someone came." The mortal's face lit up and he truly believed he was being rescued. But the woman just stood there her poise not faltering. Her dead eyes now bored into his. The smile slipped from his face and in a few seconds he too was dead.

"One day you will end up like this too, dearest," someone breathed his bad breath into her neck. But what can you expect from a vampire? If she were any other woman she would have shivered. But alas she isn't and she didn't. Raising a dark eyebrow she scoffed. "What, dead?" He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her towards his chest. "Don't be foolish. _Immortal_." The woman stared stoically at him and instead of deigning that with an answer she turned back to the show.

"Zahor, Ghoul," a dark haired androgynous boy appeared from out of nowhere and walked towards them. "It's time to leave, they will soon arrive." The two nodded. Ghoul grabbed the boy, still holding onto Zahor, and shadow walked them to their citadel. The others would find their way back. "Hadrian, there is a spy among us," Zahor said. The boy walked to his chambers and replied without looking back: "I know"

When Hadrian was out of sight Ghoul turned to Zahor to question her. "Later" But he wouldn't take no for an answer and shadowed them to his chambers. He dropped her onto his bed and loomed above her. "_Now_" After a battle of wills, that she had lost, she sighed and told her what she saw. "A figure clad in black made his way to their Lord and kneeled before him. _'Tell me what you have gathered,'_ their Lord demanded. The figure, possibly male from his voice though that can be easily altered, spoke about tonight's plans. You know that only the most trusted knew about this. The question now is whether the vampire belongs to that group or if he got this information by other means. Either way the situation is clear: we have a leak. Hadrian will of course solve this by dawn." "And we will aid him," the burgundy haired man stated. Because that were the facts. They were his most loyal servants. Some may even consider them friends.

"In fact, he requests our service now."

"Gather everyone in the great hall, tell them that we are celebrating for our victory," Hadrian commanded. Ghoul nodded, stood up from his kneeling position and shadowed away. Zahor immediately stood up and walked to sit on the elbow-rest of his chair. "Have you seen anything recently?" She shook her head. "It could be anyone, you must discover it by legilimency." "If you say so, consider it done." Hadrian stood up from his chair and held his hand out for her to take.

Immediately after setting foot in the great hall, his subjects stood up and watched him take his seat. It was a beautiful sight to behold. He led Zahor to the three chairs on the platform: one for Ghoul, already seated and watching possessively but not daring to do anything, one for Zahor, who was taking her place on his left, and one for himself.

"My most loyal, my friends" He held the goblin-forged golden goblet filled with the best elfin wine and held it out in front of him. "May victory befall on us all"

"Ai!" said the people – though people may not be the best term to describe them – and lifted their own goblets.

Hadrian let go of his magic and black tendrils invaded their minds. Anyway, only he could see it and only the empaths could feel it. After a little while he found their spy. It was really surprising considering their identity. "Ajar, please come forward." Everyone froze and the mindless chatter quieted down. The man in question stood up shakily, walked towards the platform, kissed the hem of Hadrian's robed and stayed in a kneeling position. "My lord, I-" "Be quiet. I have not given you permission to speak." Hadrian wrapped his magic around Ajar's throat, suffocating him while holding him down. "What made you think you could get away with leaking information to their Lord," he hissed. Gasps were heard. "N-no…" "Quiet. I used legilimency to search answers in your mind as your mouth only speaks lies." He took out his wand and cast a fire spell. Ajar's chilling screams echoed through the hall. In just a few seconds there was nothing left of him anymore. The only indication that something eerie had happened was the smell of burnt flesh that had a discernible effect on the occupants of the hall and the smoke that rose above the spot where he had been standing. "Let this be a lesson for all of you. No one spies on me and lives to tell the tale. Please, let us continue the festivities."

A shaky gasp was heard on his left and he turned his head towards Zahor, who was slowly slipping into a trance. Her eyes cleared up quickly and she turned to him. "This can be best spoken in your chambers." After Ghoul shadowed them, both Ghoul and Hadrian were looking expectantly at Zahor. The vampire noted that she was clearly distressed and tried to calm her down.

"I," she began, "I saw not the future, but the past." The two males did not really comprehend why this should be important. The seer wetted her lips and said: "I know what Lady Fortuna did. I saw what happened to you, Hadrian." She wandlessly conjured tea, laced with a calming draught. It went without saying that they knew the tea was spiked, but they trusted her enough to know that she had her reasons to do so.

"Hadrian, your real name is Harry Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter, godson of Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom, and descendant from both the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff lines. There had been foretold a prophesy about you. It was fake. But Lord Voldemort was greater than ever and Great-Britain was in danger. And horrible times lead to horrible actions. They hailed you the Boy Who Lived, the one who shall vanquish the Dark Lord. Your parents had to go into hiding, but they were betrayed by a close friend. Lord Voldemort killed your parents and tried to kill you, but something happened. I'm not sure what. Afterwards Albus Dumbledore took you and left you behind at the doorstep of your relatives. He did place wards, but they would activate immediately only _after_ you stepped into the household. This left you unprotected for the weather, but also for creatures labelled Dark and Dangerous. Brian, a vampire, took you and brought you to the Strigoi coven in Romania." It was silent for a long time. Eventually Zahor and Ghoul stood up and left while Hadrian was still musing over the new-found information.

"What will we do now, Zahor?" The vampire was pacing her chamber up and down. Not that she had invited him mind you, but what can you do to stop a vampire from courting a mere mortal? "We wait," she responded evenly. Ghoul scoffed. "What if Hadrian decides that he want to give up on the cause and wants to go to England? What if he leaves the coven?" The man was just a few moments away on ripping out his hair. "Then we shall follow him." He looked at her, really looked at her. And then nodded trusting on her seer abilities. Right at that moment Hadrian walked into the room. "I have a plan. Can I trust you?" The black haired boy searched for truthful answers in their eyes and apparently found what he desired. "I have a favour to ask. A big one. It's life altering. Really."

Zahor walked up to him and enfolded him in her arms. "Don't worry, we are your friends and as your friends we will help you." Hadrian smiled a small, not often seen, smile. "After you told me what you had seen I took my time pondering about what to do and what I want to do. Once I had decided what I had to go to the Library of Alexandria. I ask of you to travel back in time and adopt me. I know it's a lot, but I beg you. This is not what I pictured my life as and I now know why."

Zahor had already made her mind up. She had seen this happening of course. And she already knew what Ghoul would say, but Hadrian had to hear it from the vampire self. The man closed the distance between them and put his hands on his cheeks, he bowed down and planted a kiss upon his forehead. "I shall do so, _fiu_."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me. Everything is ready."

Ghoul looked baffled and turned to Zahor. "How did he…?" "I saw of course," was all she said and followed Hadrian out of the room.

"You know I hate it when you two keep secrets from me!"

Like Hadrian said everything was ready for their departure. Black markings covered every spot of the room. "So… do we have to say anything or what?" Ghoul asked although he knew he most likely wouldn't get an answer out of the two. "Don't worry, Zahor knows what to do."

The woman in question nodded her head. "Yes, everything is packed. We will be transported into the past – though it could also be an alternative reality. Either way we will obey Hadrian's wishes and do everything we can to educate Hadrian in a healthy environment. When we get there we will wake up with all our memories intact and have a new identity ready. If we do not end up together you will search for me." Ghoul nodded, because he wouldn't let his future mate get away. While Zahor explained everything to the man, the green eyed boy left the room and next warded it to keep intruders out. "Please, hold my hand," the woman demanded/asked. Then she began chanting in an old forgotten – and unknown to Ghoul – language.

It was as if he drank from the blood of a poisoned man. His head pounded furiously and his surroundings were woozy. A not quenchable thirst erupted and he began his search for a walking blood bank – his actions similar to that of a rabid dog. Then he smelled _it_, the most tantalizing scent washed over him and it compelled him to come closer. In the clearing laid the most mesmerizing woman. Her white hair laid out like a halo and the sun made her features light up and accented them as if it were in her service and it only existed to please her. Her scent too was the most beautiful thing he smelled in a long time. He slowly crept up to her until he was looming over her. The human was even more beautiful up close. Though many might disagree, her features were interesting to look at and ensnared him just the right way. Careful not to wake the angel he lifted his hand and hesitantly caressed her cheek. When he saw she would not wake up any time soon he got a bit more daring and lifted her into his arms. The rhythmic beat of her fragile heart was nice to listen to. They stayed in that position for a long time, back to chest. Eventually the vampire noted that his quest for blood was stopped before it even began. The silver haired angel woke up. She studied her surroundings as if nothing was wrong about him holding her. Did she not hear that the beating in his chest was absent? Did she not notice his corps like pale skin? Then she turned around and studied him for a few moments. He had expected her to draw her conclusions and flee any minute. Yet she didn't. Maybe she was naïve and ignorant of the world. But her dead eyes quickly put an end to those thoughts. Nevertheless, even if she didn't know what he was, she should still have fled for he was marred, scarred and an ugly sight to behold. But she didn't.

"You do not remember," she whispered softly. Should he remember the otherworldly creature? He did not think he had ever come across her before. "I'm sorry, miss, but I do not recall having met you before." She searched for lies in his eyes, but saw that they only shone truth. "Do you remember your name?" He tried to recall the memory. He knew it was there but it seemed as if it was locked away in a part of his brain. He shook his head.

"Your name is Aeth Zerre and I am your wife to be. My name is Silva. We are here on a quest. We have fled from our home country with a portkey and now we are here. The next step is to find a suitable home. And we have to try to unlock your memories."

* * *

A/N: Hello! I am maybe a little bit back. What I do know is that I will try to update more/faster. Please, do give your opinion about the first chapter.


End file.
